Hinshitsu Nunca
(former) |japanesefruit =Shiruku Shiruku no Mi |englishfruit =Silk-Silk Fruit |meaning =Silk |typefruit = |relatives = |mentor = |student = |debut = |bounty = 000,000,000 |leitmotif =~ vs. Lancastrians, Duelist of the Roses ~ }} Hinshitsu Nunca, also known as "Silk Chef Nunca" is a , formerly apart of the Imperial Pirates against her will, and member of the Heiko Pirates, filling the position as the crew's . She hails from an unknown island within . Before becoming a member of the Heiko Pirates, she sailed the seas of North Blue with her friend Sonny to find new methods on how to cook food. However, they encountered a pirate crew that ended up taking away Sonny's life and gave Nunca the choice of becoming a member of their crew, or receiving the same fate as Sonny. After this crew entered the Grand Line, and was subsequently defeated by Imperial Pirates member Jongin Yi Nisaban, Nunca and her crew members became slaves for Nisaban, hoping to unearth an Ancient Weapon that was rumored to be on the island of Spartoius. After the events of the Jongin Archipelago Saga, with Nisaban defeated, Nunca was freed as a slave, and joins the Heiko Pirates as their chef. Due to her knowing where Nisaban kept his treasure, the Heiko Pirates were able to gain funds for their future voyages. The Heiko Pirates are the overall main protagonists of Trials of the World, often dealing with infamous Pirate Crews and Organizations that the World Government had trouble dealing with themselves. Because of their actions, they've made several allies, as well as several enemies, making them known well throughout the Grand Line as a powerful crew. Appearance History Personality & Relationships Heiko Pirates Abilities & Powers Being apart of the Heiko Pirates, Nunca is a very strong Pirate in her own right. She is one of the four strongest members of the pirate crew, with Kyoto, Cezio and Tenzo, with only two of the four having a devil fruit, including herself. She is also relied upon by the weaker members of the crew to assist them when they are unable to defeat their opponents, which isn't very often. This is also backed up by her fruit being very versatile and more than capable of assisting allies in combat without having to worry about injuring them in the process. Along with Kyoto, she was able to defeat Jongin Yi Nisaban, a very powerful pirate and one of eight strongest members of the Imperial Pirates, aside from their captain, a crew that the has deemed to be too dangerous if left untouched. She is the only member of the crew to have relations with the which has proved to be an invaluable relation for the crew, allowing her to gather needed materials. Physical Abilities Unlike most members of the Heiko Pirates that tend to rely on their physical prowess for their battles, Nunca possesses little to no knowledge of martial arts or any form of. While she has shown to use her fan in direct confrontations, the moments in which she does use her fan in close-ranged combat is minuscule, preferring to keep her distance from her opponents and relying on the usage of her devil fruit. However, it shouldn't be said that Nunca is a frail person, as she has shown to be resilient to pain and does not flinch when receiving damaging from an enemy attack. This is due to the torture she has experienced over the years as a slave to Nisaban, growing an immunity to most forms of torture. Devil Fruit After Sonny's death, the previous consumer of the devil fruit, Nunca searched for the Shiruku Shiruku no Mi, but was unable to find it until her enslavement with Nisaban, who granted her the devil fruit, believing that she would become a worthy adversary for when she became an official member of the Imperial Pirates. Through the usage of the devil fruit, Nunca is able to produce and manipulate any form of silk, whether it is a certain spider's silk, a silkworm, or any method in which silk is created. Some of the silk produced, such as spider's silk, is very sticky and can attach to objects, allowing Nunca to manipulate the object to her pleasing, depending on the object and the amount of silk produced. Despite its durability for most instances, a very capable swordsman can cut through the silk, or the silk itself can be burned to nothing. Water can also be applied to the silk to make it heavier, possibly making her attacks miss in the process. Aside from this, she suffers from the standard devil fruit weaknesses. Because she creates cooking utensils out of silk for combat as her primary fighting method, she has gained the epithet of Silk Chef. Weapon Nunca is always shown to be carrying a black fan with her in her right hand. The fan is razor sharp, able to cut through human flesh easily if not protected. It is also a very durable fan, capable of withstanding impact from various sources, including swords. After learning Haki, Nunca was able to make the fan stronger, capable of slashing through at least iron. In conjunction with her devil fruit powers, Nunca sticks some of her spider's silk on it and uses the fan as a ranged weapon, maneuvering it around the area and slashing at her enemies. Aside from her fan, Nunca keeps two pairs of chopsticks in her hair to weave her silk for specific attacks. Haki Prior to the timeskip, Nunca had some knowledge of haki due to being told of it by Nisaban, stating that he possessed at least Busoshoku Haki, but didn't go into too much detail. After the timeskip, Nunca has gained the power to control Busoshoku Haki. While she is nowhere near a master of this form of haki, she has proven to be a worthy user, often using it in conjunction with her devil fruit powers, whether to augment her attacks, or improve her defenses. Cooking Expertise Trivia *Hinshitsu Nunca was originally planned to be a pirate captain that caused the nightmare for Kanpeki on her island. *Nunca's pre-timeskip character design is Arachne Gorgon from Soul Eater, while her post-timeskip character design is that of Lisa Lisa from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Notes